It's Just Those Subtle Hints
by BrandedBadEgg4Evaa
Summary: Melanie Turner hates being a girl! Her doubts pry on her mind, and keep her nearly-teenage mind get even more mixed up and she gets up to all sorts of adventures!
1. Default Chapter

'"HATE BEING A GIRL!" Shouted Mel at the top of her voice, as she stared down at two men struggling in to the house with boxes of new dresses.  
  
Melanie Turner had frizzy black hair and grey eyes. She hated being a girl and her dream was to sail on a ship with a crew of pirates, and being a girl made this almost impossible.  
  
" No, Melanie, you do want to be a girl, it is wonderful, the dresses are lovely and hair styles, the shoes and many more exciting things there are at the advantage of being a girl!" Came the reply of a thirty five-year-old woman, who had strawberry blonde hair. "Oh yeah, sure, the only women who can work are wenches, and they get little for that. We can't sail ships or do much that we want to do!" she complained. "Oh, Melanie, maybe some of that is true, but all of it does not concern you!" "Oh mother, dear, I'm sorry." She responded, wittily" "I do wish you could be much more like the younger girl who was more enjoyable to be in the company of!" She added, loosing the 'niceness' tone in her voice. "Tut."  
  
"Besides, what if I want to sail on a ship? Or even captain one? OW!" Screamed Mel "Sorry, Miss, I need to dress your hair for the wedding ceremony to day." " Being a pirate on a ship should not come into the equation, you are a young woman, not a pirate, and the daughter of a governor, and you should be acting like one!"  
  
'Dresser' puts on corset on Mel and pulls it tight  
  
"Uk, gasps for breath ma, do we gasp really gasp need to wear gasp these gasp things?" "They are corsets, Melanie, and yes, if you wish to look beautiful, which you already are anyway, however they make you look more beautiful!" "I don't wanna look beautiful, I want to sail a ship!" She pulled away from person dressing her and scruffs up her hair so it was very static . Elizabeth sighed. Then she saw a maid waiting for her attention at the door.  
  
"Pardon me, ma'am, but your carriage awaits." "Thank you, Rosie. Could you kindly ask the driver if he would wait for a few minutes while Samantha sorts Melanie out?" "Yes, ma'am."  
  
Rosie walked silently and gracefully out of the room.  
  
"Melanie, this is a very special day for Commodore Norrington, please be good and wear the dress, please do this...for me." "Tuuucchh, Norrington, Shmorrington!" "Melanie, don't talk about the man I was going to marry like that! Goodness? Is that the time? Come along Melanie, we'll be late!" "I hate weddings, the only good thing is that I get to have some booze!" She muttered under her breath before making her way slowly to the door. "MELANIE!" Shouted Elizabeth, so she'd hurry up. "Yes mother, dear, on my way!" Mel called before running out of room, catching up with her mother, and getting into the carriage. 


	2. A Wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all a...

Scene: At Wedding, Melanie watched the ceremony solemnly, even if she hated them. After the ceremony, the parties began, which are Melanie's favourite celebrations of a wedding, as she can dance, sing and stay up all night. Melanie was staring into deep space, as usual, thinking about whatever random thing came into her head. She was suddenly broken out of it when she spotted Commodore Norrington.  
  
"Congratulations, James" She greeted. "Nice to see you've actually got over ma!" she laughed. "Yes, that I have, Melanie, and now, as you can see, I have a beautiful wife!" "An' about time too." She whispered under her breath. Then spotted her friend, and went over to join him, to drink some punch. "Hey Luke" She said "Oh, hi Mel" Came the 'just about' sober reply. This boy, Luke or Lucas had long deep brown hair, and Mel quite liked him, even if he was her best friend. "Um, I was wondering, would you like a dance?" He continued "It would be a pleasure!" She replied with utter delight. As the two danced, Mel talked to him, about her mother and Will. "Luke? Have you ever noticed, that I don't resemble Will, er dad at all?" "No, why?"  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just ... never mind" Luke just left it at that, as he knew if he started to get nosy, she'd have an argument with him, and he wasn't in that mood.  
  
Suddenly Melanie was aware of a ship docking and as she loved to greet the people who often visited the port, she couldn't wait to get to the dock.  
  
"Oooh, someone's coming ashore...hey, who's he? I've never seen him before. But, I like the hair!" She said quickly.  
  
"Oh, yes." Said Elizabeth, with a slightly depressed sounding voice.  
  
"I wanna go an' meet that guy!" "Oh, hi W...dad" She rushed before attempting to dash of across the to the deck.  
  
"NO!" Elizabeth and Will grabbed her, to prevent her from going much farther. However she was too strong for them, and struggled free.  
  
"You know, Elizabeth, she'll have to know that I have pirate blood and know of my 'adventures' soon, before she accidentally finds out from...Jack."  
  
"Arrrh! Stupid dress, can't... run...uk!" Shrieked Melanie, as she frantically tried to run with her corset, shoes and long dress.  
  
"Having trouble there, young missy?"  
  
"Aye, waaa! Blimey, don' you creep up on me like that!"  
  
"Why not, love?  
  
"I'm the daughter of a governor, don't ya know? Oh, and, please, call me Mel!"  
  
"Well, Mel, I suppose that's as good as your excuse gets, is it?" "Ahh, dear Elizabeth and Will's daughter, no doubt, eh?" He replied, after he'd realised that she had mentioned a governor.  
  
"Yeah... wait, you know them?" She asked eyeing him curiously. Jack nodded and gave her a small side grin. Jack's posture made him look constantly drunk, however the reason this was because on a venture a few years before, he went a little mad, because it was so hot.  
  
"Aye, I know 'em" He said, in deep thought. "I sailed with Will, an' got drunk on an island, with Elizabeth."  
  
"Bet that was fun!" Laughed Mel sarcastically.  
  
"It's Mrs Turner, anyway" Came a voice from behind them, making both Mel and Jack jump. "And at least I was sober enough to control myself, and you!" She progressed on.  
  
"Exactly my point...'fun'" Whispered Mel to him.  
  
"Melanie, meet Jack. Jack this is our daughter, Melanie"  
  
"Wooow, Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"That's me, love! And, I know that this is Mel, we've already been aquatinted."  
  
"I've heard a lot about you, you're the most successful pirate in the Caribbean, I also found out that you're a bit of a womaniser!" Mel pressed on.  
  
"That'd be me, you've described me perfectly!" He said scruffing up her hair  
  
"Thanks! I've been dying to do that for ages!" she said, clasping her hands together, as if in prayer, and lowering her head slightly (this was her way of saying thank you). At this swift gesture, Jack scowled at her.  
  
"But, I'd bet me ship she doesn't know about us." He claimed, looking from Elizabeth to Will. Melanie wasn't listening though, she was in awe, I mean, she was looking up at Captain Jack Sparrow, and deep in thought again.  
  
*Most of the people who came into the port, came regularly, it was rare that someone new came, although, it was always going to happen. 


	3. Falling Into Deep Water

Thankies to every1 who reviewed my story! I hope ye alls enjoyed the first 2 chapters! I certainly enjoyed writing them! Hope ye alls like this next chapter, took me ages! P.S. I do try and keep at least five 'undred words in each chapter!  
  
The wedding party went on long into the night; Melanie stayed until five in the morning, and was so tired she collapsed on the way up the stairs to her room, as she had been up until three a.m. the night before. Jack, too was with Elizabeth and Will, and helped carry her up to her room, even if he was a 'little' drunk.  
  
"There, weee goe, love. I thiiink I'll heead bAck off toooo my sHip noww, unless of couurse..." He said, slurring all his words, and hiccuping between them.  
  
"Yes, Jack, you may stay. I wouldn't have thought you'd be able to make it back, you'd probably topple into the sea."  
  
"Thankss a looot, love, an' yeeerr youu'rre proobably rigght."  
  
That night, Mel had a disturbing dream, some of it about Jack. It scared her a little, but it wasn't surprising that she was disturbed, it sounded extremely terrifying. Ok so that was because pirates invaded and kidnapped her and took her away to be sold to complete strangers, the rest of it was just how Melanie was feeling at that time in her life...confused.  
  
She woke up quite late, it was about 11:30 A.M., with a maid drawing the curtains so the sun shone in very brightly. Elizabeth was sitting at the end of her bed.  
  
"Om, ok, ok, 'wake. Oooh." She said, spotting Elizabeth "Is Captain Sparrow still here?"  
  
"I like how you address him properly, but don't bother with anyone else." She replied, smiling. "But, yes, he is. He should be downstairs with Will." She added, seeing Melanie's blank, non-interested face.  
  
"Great" She said, jumping out of bed and getting dressed so quickly, her maid didn't have time to help her into her outfit. "See you later" She added quickly, before rushing out of the door, and colliding with the butler, who was holding a tray of tea.  
  
She stopped at the door to the diner, and walked in, greeting Will with a kiss on the cheek. "You look like you have just had a fight with a cat" He replied to it. "Thanks, and you're right, I have. I had a fight with Captain Corn just a minute ago." (Captain Corn is what she called her cat, Cornelious). She suddenly spotted Jack. "Oh, hi Jack, great to see you here!" She said, trying not to sound too nervous and excited. "Hi, love, nice sleep?" "S'ok, bit disturbing though, kidnapped by vicious cursed pirates."  
  
Jack gave Will a sideways glance. Will just shook it off, stood up and walked out. "Er...Jack, I was wondering..." Started Mel, as soon as she was certain Will was far enough away from the doorway not to hear them. "Yes, love." "Pleascanyouteachmetouseasword?" "I'm sorry, din' quite catch that." "Please will you teach me to use a sword?" "Ahhhhhhhh. Well... ok, but don' tell yer paren's though, they won' be exactly um 'elated', ok?"  
  
Mel was really pleased. She knew her parents would flip if they found out, but it was worth it. Learn how to use a sword. Be in the company of a pirate, but, hey, not just any old pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow!!!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly a shriek was heard far into the distance. Elizabeth, Will, Jack and Mel darted outside to witness the happening. As is seemed to their eyes, a girl or woman had fallen into the water.  
  
"Anriette!"  
  
"Who?" asked Will  
  
"No time for 'who', Will, help me get me coat off!" Shouted Jack. Jack ran to the dock and dived into the water to save the drowning girl. It was a bit of a struggle, so he had to take her 'over' dress off in order to swim and carry her at the same time. He soon brought her to the surface, and lifted her up onto the deck. Got his knife, and cut through the corset she was wearing, so she could breathe again.  
  
"Jack!" Shrieked Elizabeth, "Never in my life..."  
  
"What is the matter with you? You do want her to live, don't you? Although, it seems kind of familiar don' it, love, so 'never' isn't really an option here, is it?" Jack interrupted, looking sternly at Elizabeth. Then, seeing Will's equally disgusted face (for the same reason) he said, "You need to get out more, and, as I've said before, in Elizabeth's presence, clearly you lot have experienced the delights of Singapore."  
  
"Wasn't it lucky Captain Jack saved you. Anriette, eh?" Mel continued, facing her.  
  
"Jack?" she asked, coughing out a mouthful water "Sparrow?" she continued through short, gasping breaths and coughs.  
  
"Yes" Came the reply, Mel then turned to face Elizabeth, asking her to explain what Jack meant, which Elizabeth wouldn't answer too, so, then Mel understood. (When Elizabeth wouldn't explain something, it was something that shouldn't really be told to a 'young' lady.) At Mel's reply to 'yes' about Jack saving her, Anriette had fainted and stopped breathing again. Jack, who was the only one who had spotted it, had no choice but to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation. 


	4. Fun Never Hurt Anyone, okay!

Soon Anriette was breathing again, but weak and tired. Therefore, she was carried up to a room in Mel's house to recuperate. She slept a little and Mel and Luke stayed with her. When she awoke, they talked for a while about her tumble into the water.  
  
"How on earth did you fall in Anriette?" Asked Luke.  
  
"Well, it was a kind of combination of things really." Explained Anriette, who was running her fingers through her long, dark hair, staring into space with her deep, hazel eyes.  
  
"Yeah, hoping Jack would save you and then get a whole four days to rest, AND a kiss!" Laughed Mel and Luke like teenagers do.  
  
"No!" Shouted Anriette, as loudly as she could, feeling rather offended. "My corset was too tight, and I tripped over my dress. Anyway, I don't want to rest for too long. It wasn't a 'kiss' either, it was mouth to mouth resuscitation."  
  
"So, you did like Jack saving you?" Mel retorted, raising one eyebrow, and Luke and herself gave Anriette such annoying looks that she gave in.  
  
"Ok, ok, so I do like him, but that wasn't the reason I fell in, how was I supposed to know he was going to save me?! Besides, you're too young to understand it ***." She said.  
  
"Alright now, love?" Said Jack standing at the doorway, giving her a cheeky grin.  
  
"Do you mind?" Asked Anriette in a slightly seductive voice, as she was only in her night-gown, however she was also slightly embarrassed, as she wasn't sure whether he had just heard them talking.  
  
"Not at all, darlin', as long as you don'" Jack replied, with a smile, as he came in sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
Luke and Mel were looking at each other, with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Do you think we ought to leave them?" Whispered Mel to Luke.  
  
"No! I wanna watch! Oh, ok I s'pose so" Luke said, changing his decision when he saw Mel's expression.  
  
So Mel and Luke told Anriette they would be back to see her soon, and left the room.  
  
Jack stayed with Anriette until Elizabeth came in and was very angry with him for being there, so he left.  
  
"Elizabeth, I didn't mind, honestly." Said Anriette dreamily, staring outside to where Jack was standing.  
  
"Well I do, I don't approve of him being in your room while your resting and just in a night dress. Look at me!"  
  
"Lizzie, Liz, Liz, he saved me from drowning, he's seen me in my under dress for crying out loud!" Shouted Anriette.  
  
"Yes, but you couldn't control that, and now you can!"  
  
"And I am controlling it! It's my life, Liz, not yours, you've sorted yours out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to sort out mine." She snapped, getting up and dressing in her self-made dress, which showed her corset off slightly, as the top was a little short. She then rushed down the stairs, catching up with Jack.  
  
'All I wanna do is have some fun, I've got a feeling I'm not the only one'   
  
"Should you be up so soon?" Jack enquired, eyeing her up and down, admiringly.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you, as I didn't before, so..." She said before giving him a small peck on the cheek.  
  
"That's alright, darlin'" Jack answered, although quite dazed (and, as some of you may know, this is unusual for Jack). *** Anriette is 29, by the way. 


	5. And there's nothing you can do about it!

Later that evening they all went to the last of the wedding parties.  
  
As the band played softly, Anriette and Jack swayed to the beat, Jacks hands wrapped around her stomach and her head led against his chest. Jack was whispering softly to her. After the two had finished dancing, they turned to socialising with the others.  
  
A few drinks later, Jack and Anriette were tipsy but not enough to loose their balance, just happily drunk. Anriette was laughing in a girlie, high pitched, teenager-in-love voice, at Jack's rude drunken actions and jokes. Anriette whispered something to Jack, giggling furiously. This made him smile, swift her off her feet and leave the party.  
  
Elizabeth spotted this, she wasn't looking very happy about it either. Both Jack and Anriette knew that she didn't approve of them, but they didn't care! They just wanted their lives to go the way they wanted, and have a bit of fun.  
  
'And we danced and we drank and I've seen some things you probably never got a chance to see. The song line seemed appropriate to the story there.  
  
When you're stoned, baby, and I am drunk, we make love... (the rest wasn't appropriate)  
  
A few hours later, Jack and Anriette returned to the party, still rather drunk, but now beginning to sober up. Jack wasn't feeling his usual self. Oh sure, he was feeling pleased and comfortable, as was normal. But, yet, he felt something else, something he couldn't describe. It was almost a good and bad feeling mixed together as one emotion. It was very strange. It was a feeling he'd never experienced before****. He wasn't really certain that he even liked the feeling.  
  
**** And Jack has felt a lot of different feelings, he, he.  
  
Anriette was also had a similar feeling. However, instead of just the same feeling that Jack had, she was feeling fantastic, excited and very, very impressed with Jack (in the main), but she was, also, feeling very good about herself, too. Anriette was the type of girl who wanted to tell everyone when she was happy, but she couldn't tell anyone about this, even if she was the happiest she'd ever been, because it would seem a little um...'impolite', to, so she'd have to make this time an exception.  
  
Anriette then saw Elizabeth, and she could see that she wasn't very pleased, not like she felt.  
  
"Where have you been?" Snapped Elizabeth.  
  
"I went for a um... 'walk' with Jack." She replied.  
  
She could see that Elizabeth clearly didn't believe her but she still didn't care.  
  
"Anyway, what's it to you, Liz? If you don't like me and Jack being together, then I suppose you ought to have a little look at your life." She tormented.  
  
"What's you and Jack got to do with my life?" She asked, very seriously.  
  
"Well...Your father didn't like you and Will being together, to be honest, did he? No, he wanted you to marry Norrington."  
  
To this, Elizabeth had no answer. So she turned around disapprovingly, and walked back to a group of people who she was socialising with before. There was nothing Elizabeth could do, now, to stop Anriette and Jack, whether she liked it or not. And, even though Anriette didn't think her heart could feel any better and lighter, it just rose higher. She was so glad she had just got that off her chest. Mel, however, unlike Elizabeth, liked Anriette and Jack being together, she didn't mind at all. 


End file.
